


Four Brothers

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and James (Voltron) are Siblings, Anal Sex, Cheating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans James Griffin (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro and Keith are brothers. Adam and James are brothers. Shiro and Adam live together, but Adam has suspicions about the nature of Shiro and Keith's relationship.we've got brief homewrecker Keith, incest, some phone sex, and someday there'll be a wild incestuous foursome





	Four Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to keep working on this, i just wanted it to be more easily available for those who were interested!
> 
> Super8is8 you bookmark like, every fic I write. Come and talk to me my dear, I'll write you something

Shiro carefully crawls under the sheets, peels back his boxers to pull his dick out. He opens his mouth wide, rubs the soft head of Adam’s cock over the roof of his mouth. Shiro pulls back to savour the taste as he pumps the shaft.

“Shiro…”

“Good morning Daddy.”

One of Adam’s hands lands on his head, pushes the blanket back. Shiro blinks in the sudden light, squinting as Adam’s cock thickens in his mouth. It hits the back of his throat and he supresses his gag reflex. He likes Adam’s dick, he does. It’s long and so nicely curved to hit his prostate but… He wants to eat Keith’s ass. Or suck his dick. His fat dick that stretches his lips so nicely, just about nudges the back of his throat. Shiro moans as he takes Adam deeper before pulling off.

“Daddy, I got a favour to ask.” He presses his cheek against Adam’s dick, makes his best puppy-dog eyes.

“What is it?” Adam sounds suspicious beneath the fog of sleep.

“Well,” Shiro licks his shaft. “Keith’s landlord is selling his building.” He rubs his thumb under the ridge. “And he can’t find anywhere else in the city.”

“You’re gonna ask if he can move in, aren’t you?” Adam drapes an arm over his eyes, pretending he’s blocking out the sun.

“Who knows where he’d end up otherwise?” Shiro takes the cock in his mouth again, keeps his lips sealed tight and sucks hard.

Adam groans at the feeling and the thought. Shiro’s scrappy, sycophantic punk of a little brother, Keith. He remembers the first time he stayed the night with Shiro, when they were twenty-two and Keith was sixteen. Adam had fallen asleep snuggled in Shiro's arms but woke without him. He'd looked around to find Shiro had abandoned him for Keith, had his brother's body held protectively between his own and the wall. It'd have been romantic, if, you know, they weren't brothers. Keith had had a dream about their parents death, and Adam hadn't wanted to be a jerk and dispute it. And they'd stayed weirdly close, kissing each others cheeks and foreheads, giggling and feeding the other bites of their food, sharing chairs even when they didn't need to. Adam had dreamt of it once. Of Keith's painted black nails scraping down Shiro's back as he took a dominant role for once, until they came together like a single organism.

“Please Adam? I can't bear the thought of him moving out of the city.” Shiro sticks his lower lip out. “Please, he'll be good, I promise.” He murmurs, trailing open mouthed kisses down Adam's dick to suck on his balls.

Most men wouldn't talk about their brother whilst sucking dick, but most men aren't Shiro, and most brothers aren't Keith.

“He can stay while he finds somewhere else.”

“Thank you Daddy!” Shiro beams. 

“Sure thing babe.”

Shiro sucks his cock down, and Adam wonders if he could get away with installing secret cameras. 

 

Shiro's ramming Keith's ass into the mattress, holding his shoulders down to keep his body still.

“Baby, I got some good news.”

“Yeah?”

“Adam says you can move in with us.”

“O-okay.”

“I can't wait bro, it's gonna be just like it used to. But you gotta be quiet, Adam's a light sleeper.”

“I can be quiet.” Keith protests. 

“Can you, baby brother?” Shiro pulls his head up by his hair so he can't muffle himself. “Show me.”

 

“Why are we paying for this stuff again?” Adam asks, looking at their trolley. 

“I'm paying for the stuff, because I can afford it.” Shiro's picked out a nice sturdy bed, with a slatted headboard so he can tie Keith down, and a nice supportive mattress to rest his back afterwards.

He's even gotten Keith a nice furry blanket, the sort he likes getting fucked on, or wrapped imperiously around his shoulders while Shiro eats him out. And a nice big cushion that'll put Keith's hips at just the right height for his cock.

“He can afford it.”

“He could afford a shitty mattress from a dodgy stranger on Facebook and I don't want him sleeping on something like that. I just want to do what I can to make Keith comfortable.” Shiro says. He has a flash of Keith lounging about the house, surrounded by plush fabrics, waiting for Shiro to come home and pleasure him. 

Adam sighs. “I know. I'm sorry. It's just frustrating, you know? I'd liked having you to myself. I don't like having to share.”

“I've got time for you both.” Shiro reassures.

He thinks about how much Adam and Keith really have to share, and the flash of guilt is burned away by arousal.

 

“This blanket is so soft, thank you brother.” Keith says, running his hands over the fur.

“I'm glad you like it baby bro.” Shiro murmurs into his neck.

It's late, and Shiro's stayed up so he can welcome Keith into his home. He'd got Adam's favourite wine and given him a long, sweet blowjob to make him fall asleep. And then Shiro had brushed his teeth and snuck into Keith's room to kiss his brother awake. 

Keith grabs the blanket and wraps it around him and Shiro, surrounding them in a pale, fluffy world.

“I love you Keith. I'm so glad you're my brother.”

The words makes Keith moan and Shiro shushes him.

“Baby, you know we've got to be quiet.”

“But you feel so good.”

The door opens a crack and they press closer in the dark, curling together to protect each other.

“Keith, you okay?” Adam asks softly. 

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you.”

“It's alright. I got up for water. Got Shiro with you?”

“I'm here. I'll come back to bed soon.”

“Only if Keith feels better.” Adam shuts the door and shuffles away to the kitchen. 

“Are you going to feel better?” Shiro asks, smirking.

Keith grins.

 

“Did you talk to Keith about doing some chores?” Adam asks, turning a page in his book. 

Shiro looks sheepish.

“You didn't, did you?”

“...no.”

“Shiro, it doesn't do him any good to baby him. Keith can at least do the dishwasher.”

“He does!”

“He's melted five boxes and he overfills the soap. And he keeps putting his sex toys in there.”

Shiro looks uncomfortable. Because he'd been the one using the toys, keeping Keith's ass spread with the silicone plug. “I mean, it all gets clean in the end.”

“I don't want ass on my dishes, Shiro. Talk to him.”

“Yes Adam.”

 

Shiro's gasping in pleasure, head pressed back into the pillow as Adam drags over his prostate. On the other side of the wall Keith is biting his hand, body scrunched up to work the dildo in his ass.

“Adam.” Shiro moans. “Harder.”

Usually Adam wouldn't. He'd slow down to tease, change the angle and make Shiro beg. But this time he speeds up.

“Daddy, fuck me.”

“Baby, I gotta ask you something.” He says, panting with exertion. 

“Uh-huh?” Shiro answers vaguely. 

“Can James move in?”

Shiro doesn't even think about it. Adam's not even sure if he heard. 

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

 

James moves in a week later. He gets the box room, but Adam buys him whatever decadent furnishings he wants. Stuff far fancier than Keith's blanket and ass cushion.

“Adam?” Shiro says, sat in bed one night.

“Yeah?”

“Why did James move in? I can't remember.”

“Landlord selling the building.”

Shiro frowns at the familiar reasoning but doesn't say anything.

“I thought he and Keith would get along, keep each other company.” Adam says lightly. 

Shiro's frown deepens.

“Give us some alone time, help around the place. ”

“We get alone time! And the apartment is fine.”

“We haven't touched each other in two weeks because you either stay up playing games with Keith, or he has a nightmare and comes crawling into our bed.”

“Hey, he hasn't done that since he was eighteen.”

“Yeah, because he figured out you'd come if he called.”

“I'd always come when he needs me!”

“I bet you would.” Adam sneers. “You two are too close. It's weird.”

Shiro flushes at the implication. “He’s all I have left.”

“You have me, Shiro.”

Shiro’s face twists. “I'm all he has.” He says quietly. 

 

It’s better for a while. Shiro comes to bed, and stays in bed. James shows Keith how to measure the soap for the dishwasher, and for a while the apartment runs smoothly.

Until Shiro starts to work from home a few days a week, and Keith starts shirking his chores.

“Keith, you literally do nothing all day. Do the damn laundry!” Adam snaps one day at the dinner table. 

Keith bares his teeth ready to argue but Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Adam. Don’t speak to my brother like that.”

“I keep telling you to talk to him about the chores but you don’t! What, you're too busy sucking his dick to talk to him?”

James quietly starts to clear their plates. 

“We're not sleeping together!”

“Then why do you keep getting into his bed? It's not normal Shiro.”

“It's not normal that we saw our parents die right in front of us either. I just want to help him.”

“Babying him isn't helping!”

“And neither is badgering him about it!”

Adam stands up. “James, get a bag. We're going away for a few days, show these two how much we really do around the house.”

Shiro's eyes widen. “You-you're leaving?”

“Maybe.” Adam says coldly. “Depends if you get fire to the place while we're gone. See how much Keith can really look after you.” Adam storms off, comes back with a duffle bag.

James appears with a matching one, and Shiro and Keith silently watch them leave.

“I'm sorry Shiro.” Keith says. He actually looks sorry, head hanging down and hands twisting nervously in his lap.

“It's okay. They'll come back. We just have to get our act together.” Shiro says as he gets up to finish clearing the table. “Hey, do you want to fuck on the dining table, or in mine and Adam's bed?”

 

“Holy fuck, James, how are you so tight?” Adam pants. His cock feels like it’s being crushed and he can’t help but buck his hips forward, sinking easily into his body.

“You're my first.”

“James, you-you should have told me. I'd of done. Something to make it special.” 

One of James’s legs curls around his, encouraging him. “You're special enough.”

James is sat on the desk in their motel room, shorts hanging off his foot. Adam’s hands are warm on his ass, squeezing as he fucks his brother.

“Your cock feels so good, fuck. I can see why they do this.”

“Mmm. You still want to do this?” Adam holds up his mobile, where Shiro’s contact photo glows on the screen.

James presses the call button.

Shiro's breathless when he answers the phone.  _ “Hi Adam.” _

“Hey Shiro, just wanted to see how you boys are managing without us.”

_ “We're-” _ There's a soft moan and a muffled shush. _ “we're fine.” _

“And how's Keith? Is he enjoying himself?” Adam asks.

James suppress a giggle.

_ “He’s fine.” _

“Yeah? Is he enjoying your cock?”

_ “W-what? We're not-I'm not fucking Keith.” _ Shiro sounds mildly scandalised. 

James grins at his tone.

“Oh you are. I didn't believe James when he told me but you are. I bet his ass isn't as tight as James’s pussy is.” Adam puts the phone on speaker, holds it close to his brother's cunt. “He's so wet for me, can you hear him?”

_ “Fuck.” _ Shiro says simply. _ “You're fucking James? Hold on Keith, I'll-” _ The background noise shifts as Shiro puts his own phone on speaker.

_ “James, you dirty slut, when did you see us?” _ Keith asks. There's no bite in his voice as he pants.

“You told me when you were drunk. I wanted to fuck but you said you didn't want dick if it wasn't Shiro's. I don't even have a dick, dumbass.”

_ “Fuck.” _

“You two seemed to enjoy it so much we thought we'd give it a try.” Adam says airly. He puts the phone on the table beside them, hitches James’s leg higher. “I have to admit, I'm starting to see the appeal.”

There's a dull smack from Shiro's end as he drops the phone on Keith's stomach.  _ “It's good isn't it? There's nothing sweeter than your baby brother's hole, it's like they're made for us.”  _ Shiro picks up his pace, fucks gasping moans from his brother. 

“Mmm, you're right. Mine’s even got two holes. We could share.”

“Oh please Adam. Please.” James gasps. His toes are curling and he's close from hearing Keith, and being heard in turn.

_ “What about me?” _ Keith asks.  _ “I wanna fuck him too.” _

“My mouth. Keith, you can fuck my mouth.”

There's a loud moan and then-

_ “Keith, you got jizz on my phone.” _ Shiro complains. 

“He’s finished already? Wow.” James says dismissively.

_ “Shut up.” _ Keith snaps. 

_ “Don't worry baby. I love how good my cock makes you feel. Can I come inside you?”  _ Shiro asks softly, slightly muffled as he leans down to kiss him.

Keith must nod, because Shiro says _ “Yeah? Okay.” _

_ “Oh Shiro, I love you.” _ Keith moans.

_ “I love you too.” _

It's soft, and it makes heat bloom in James’s chest to match his groin. He looks up at Adam, slides off his fogged up glasses to see his eyes.

“Adam…” James pulls him closer as he starts to touch himself. “Are you going to finish in me?”

“Do you want me to?”

James nods, bites his lip.

Adam grabs the back of his neck to pull their foreheads together, moving faster until the sound of their bodies clashing is audible. 

_ “Fuck, Adam, fuck him harder. When are you gonna come home and fuck me?” _ Shiro begs.

“Something your slutty brother doesn't do?” Adam asks.

_ “He's too cock hungry.” _

_ “If someone's getting fucked up the ass, it's me.” _

_ “Too right.” _ Shiro grunts.  _ “I'm gonna come in you, baby bro, you ready?” _

_ “Do it Shiro, do it. Fuck.” _

Shiro sighs his brother's name, barely picked up by the phone. Adam can imagine it, Shiro hunched over his brother's smaller body, Keith running his nails through his undercut as he comes.

_ “That's it, brother. I love it when you fill me up.” _ Keith murmurs. 

_ “Adam, come home.”  _ Shiro asks again.

“Maybe.”

_ “Come on Adam, I want your dick.” _

“I don’t know Shiro, James takes it pretty well. You should see how wet he is.”

_ “Bring him home so I can see. Let me see you fuck your brother.” _

“Only if I can see you fuck yours.”

_ “Anything.” _

“We’ll leave as soon as I come in his cute little pussy.” Adam promises.

“Then hurry up and come, Adam. I want Keith to lick me clean.” James asks.

_ “Let me eat your incestous come out of him.” _

James clings to his brother when he comes and Adam holds him close, spilling into his clenching hole.

“Shiro? We’ll be home in twenty minutes.”

_ “Will you bring us dinner?” _

Adam rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “Be home in forty.”


End file.
